Lighted planters and plant stands are known, each type having a number of different structures which provide various advantages and disadvantages. The use of spot lights, ceiling lights and track lights tend to provide illumination, but often do not interact advantageously with the plant and planter. This type of lighting tends to create glare, and tends to be overly directed at certain areas, while leaving other areas comparatively dark.
In response to these issues, it is known to combine a light source and a plant holder or flower pot. Such a combination has certain advantages; e.g. the light source is adjacent to the plant, and therefore more efficiently illuminates the plant. However, a significant problem seen in the prior art where such a combination is provided is that heat from the light source adversely affects the plant, drying both the plant and the potting soil.
Another problem that has not been fully addressed by the prior art is the issue of providing a filtered light that is softened and diffused. This is particularly important, since most illumination systems will be used during the night or at dusk or twilight. In such an environment, a filtered light is preferable. However, few prior art lighted planters have provided structures to filter the light that have not had flaws, such as heat containment and buildup.
Additionally, where many planters are used outside, on decks, walkways and patios, it is increasingly important that the lighted planter serve as a night light capable of providing sufficient light for a person to see to move about without additional illumination. However, prior illuminated planters have tended to direct light upwardly or downwardly into the plant; they have not directed light both up, into the plant, and down, to guide people walking about a deck, patio or walkway.
What is needed is a lighted planter that provides a filtered light upwardly, into the plant, and downwardly, to guide passersby. The lighted planter should be adaptable for use with planters, both inside and outside buildings and houses, and should be sufficiently removed from the plant that heat buildup is not a problem.